What happens in the trailer HEYA
by digssoil
Summary: Heather/Naya fic. NEW CHAPTER! Lea gets her two best friends into an awkward situation...will the girls be able to behave themselves? PLEASE REVIEW. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. New HeYa story here. I don't write a lot of HeYa so this is new. Please let me know if I should continue, if you guys review I'll probably will. Thank you, I hope enjoy the story. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

The screen went black and the lights were back on. The small crowd clapped as they usually did after they viewed the newest episode, a tradition that had started since the pilot, it was nice to enjoy their hard work all together. This time the claps were followed by praises to Gwyneth Paltrow for her guest appearance, but soon the praises were directed at Naya, who was begging the rest of the cast to stop.

"You were great girl!" Amber exclaimed as she turned on her chair to look at the Latina who was trying her best not to blush at the compliments that were coming her way.

"No, really, that was great Nay" Dianna added, she had some tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Naya laughed as she pointed at Dianna "Are you seriously crying D?"

"It was really good, okay?" Dianna rolled her eyes "Just take the compliment"

Naya continued to laugh "Thank you, thank you"

Kevin came up to her and hugged her "You are a beast"

"Tell me something I don't know" Naya replied playfully.

The cast gathered their stuff and started to leave, it was already late and there were no more scenes to film which meant the cast was free to go home.

"Hey BritBrit" Naya said as she walked closer to Heather, the girl hadn't said a thing since the episode ended, she only smiled at the compliments that were given to her.

Heather smiled slightly, something was definitely bothering her but the Latina didn't noticed it "Hey"

"I think the fans will be happy with this one, don't you think?" Naya was well aware of how much the fans wanted their characters to get together or at least admit their feeling for each other.

"Yeah, they will like it" Heather grabbed her purse and started to head to the door, she turned back to look at Naya before she left "You were really good Naya" She smiled "Really good"

"Thanks, so were you" Replied Naya but the blonde had already left. Naya took her time gathering her stuff and started to walk back towards her trailer because she needed to pick some stuff to take home.

She opened the door and her eyes quickly landed on the blonde who was sitting on the red couch situated in the middle of their trailer. Heather was running her hands over her face; she didn't notice that Naya had entered the room.

"Hey" Naya spoke softly knowing that something was wrong with her friend.

Heather immediately sat up straight on the couch at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"You okay?" Naya placed the things she was holding on the nearest table and walked slowly towards the couch.

"Yeah, yeah" Heather sighed "Just tired you know"

Naya didn't answer or nod her head; she just continued to look at the girl.

Heather felt obligated to continue "From rehearsals, the number I'm doing with Harry is exhausting, I just need to re…"

"That's not it" Naya said as she sat next to her friend.

"Yes it is" Heather nodded.

"You never complain about work Heather" Naya knew her friend too well to know that she was lying. Heather loved dancing, even if it meant that her legs would turn into jelly "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Heather shrugged.

"Problems with Ty?" Naya asked as she placed her hand on Heather's back.

Heather shuddered at the touch of the brunette. Naya noticed.

"What's wrong?" She got closer to Heather and the girl just seemed to move away from her on the couch.

"I'm okay" Heather said a little bit too harsh. They weren't used to talking like this too each other so the bitterness in Heather's voice caught Naya by surprise "You don't need to stay, I'm leaving in a while"

"You know I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong and how I can help" Naya insisted, her voice had a more serious note to it as well.

Heather rolled her eyes, something that she didn't do much; she usually left that for Naya. She stood up from the couch "I'm leaving" Before she could walk away Naya reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Are you having problems with Ty?"

The mention of her boyfriend's name made Heather snap her hand away from Naya "Everything is fine with Ty, okay? We are fine, just fine" She said to herself more than to Naya.

Naya took a step back, surprised by her friend's attitude "Okay"

Heather sighed, she didn't want to fight with Naya, but she couldn't control the fact that she was mad, and she wasn't sure if she was mad at Naya or at herself "I'm sorry" Her voice was shaky and tears had started to gather up in her eyes "It's just that the episode…"

"You didn't like it?"

Heather didn't respond.

"I thought it was good" Naya continued.

"Why did you have to push it?" Heather asked, her arms now folded in front of her chest.

"Push what?"

"The whole Brittany and Santana thing" Heather said.

Naya took a step closer and faked a sarcastic laugh "Oh you have to be kidding me" Her arms were now crossed over her chest as well "This is all about the Brittana thing? The fans wanted it Heather"

"But you pushed it, you convinced everyone that Brittany and Santana were soul mates, and now we have to be couple on the show and…"

"Oh sorry" Naya replied, sarcasm spilling out her mouth "I didn't know that you had a problem being in a gay relationship on TV"

Heather took a deep breath "You know that's not it Naya"

"Well, what is it then?" Naya was getting impatient of the whole conversation. Heather had never expressed her discomfort for the Brittana relationship so this conversation had caught her completely by surprise "What is it Heather?"

Heather looked down at the girl's lips; she didn't think twice and reached out to taste the Latina's lips. She grabbed her face and kissed her, all of her anger and frustration somehow disappearing into the kiss. Naya's mind didn't have time to register what was going on, the only thing she understood were the blonde's lips on hers, lips that she had been dying to taste since the first time she met the blonde but never thought that it was possible. She immediately gave into the kiss, her fingers dancing on blonde hair, trying to get Heather even closer to her.

After a couple of seconds Heather pushed herself away from Naya. The Latina felt the loss of the taller girl's body and opened her eyes to see that there were tears running down Heather's face. Before she could say anything the blonde had grabbed her purse and was leaving.

"Naya, I'm…" She couldn't find the words, she felt embarrassed and pathetic, but most importantly she felt disgusting, she had a boyfriend, and she just couldn't go kissing Naya all of a sudden "I'm sorry" She ran out of the trailer.

"I'm not" Naya replied to the air as she sat on the couch.

**So….what do you think? Should I continue. PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know if I should continue this story and what suggestions do you have for the next chapter. THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I really don't know where this story is going, but your reviews will keep me writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks!**

Naya finally had the strength to get out of her car. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, actually none. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Heather the previous day, especially about the kiss. She had kissed girls before, but they happened at parties and under the influence of alcohol. She tried to convince herself that girls sometimes kissed their best friends; that it was totally normal, but even though she tried really hard she knew deep inside of her that the way Heather had kissed her was different. She didn't know how she made it through the kiss without collapsing, when even the thought of it gave her chills.

Naya walked to her trailer, she was determined to talk to Heather about what had happened the night before. She knew she had feelings for Heather almost since the day she met her, but she had forced herself to ignore them, even having other relationships since them. But that kiss had pushed all those feelings forward, she needed to know what was going through Heather's head, she needed to know if the blonde had those feelings as well.

She took a deep breath before opening the door to her trailer. The kiss had given her hope that maybe just maybe it was possible that she and Heather could have some sort of relationship other than friends. Naya opened the door expecting to see Heather sitting on the couch like any other day, the Latina was pretty much always late and Heather was always there with both of their coffees and a big smile. But this morning it was different, the trailer was just as she had left it the previous night, and there was no sign of the blonde.

She decided to kill some time and read over her lines, but it was proving to be impossible to concentrate when the only thing she could focus on was her previous night with the blonde.

Suddenly the door opened and Naya immediately stood up from the couch and straighten her shirt, it was just something she did whenever she was nervous.

"Hey" Heather said as she smiled at the brunette.

"Hey…hi" Naya watched as Heather left her purse on the small table and took a drink from the coffee cup on her hand.

Heather noticed Naya watching and she glanced at her cup "Oh sorry Naya, I forgot to pick up one for you, I was kind of hurrying"

Naya shook her head "No, don't worry about it, I don't mind"

Heather grabbed her script and sat on the couch flipping the pages, reading rapidly the text while Naya stood awkwardly in the middle of the trailer.

"Soo…" Naya was about to ask her about the kiss but immediately decided against it "You haven't read the script yet?" Heather had an incredible work ethic from being a dancer for so many years, so she was always the first to read the script and the first on set.

"Yeah" Heather looked up from the papers in her hand and took another sip of coffee "I didn't have time last night…"

Santana breathed a sigh of relief, she was happy to know she wasn't the only one who had lost sleep because of their kiss, but as Heather continued her relief disappeared.

"…Ty and I stayed up late talking yesterday. He has a game today and he always likes to talk to me before because he says I'm his good luck charm" Heather smiled up at Naya "He's so cute"

Naya was left speechless, the mention of his name just brought her back to the reality that Heather wasn't hers, she was taken and what had happened between them was just a mistake, but still she needed an explanation.

"Heather, what happened yester…"

Heather stood up from the couch suddenly "I need to go into hair and makeup, maybe we could talk later"

"The kiss Heather"

Heather froze; she was hoping the Latina wouldn't bring it up "It was just a kiss Naya"

"But…"

"Girls kiss their friends all the time" Heather said as she grabbed her stuff from the table "Don't tell me you haven't kissed a girl before"

"No, I have bu…"

"I need to go. You can finish the coffee if you want, you look tired" Naya saw a hint of sadness in the blonde's eyes even though the girl was smiling at her. Before she could say something back Heather was out the door.

Naya sat on the couch, she couldn't help feeling sad, the conversation had gone nothing like she had imagined; that actually wasn't even a conversation. She was brought back to earth by the sound of her cellphone. She pulled it out of her pocket and felt guilty when she saw that it was Douglas, a guy she had been seeing on and off for the last month. He hadn't even crossed her mind once after what happened yesterday with Heather. He texted her asking if she wanted to go to lunch. She wanted to forget about the kiss as soon as possible and maybe a handsome guy would do just that.

"Sure I can't wait to see you" She replied closing her cell phone and resting it on the table. If Heather could pretend like the kiss didn't happen, so could she.

**So…what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Give me suggestions as to where to go with the story. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Sorry if the grammar is not perfect, English is not my first language, but I'm trying. I really don't know where this story is going, but your reviews will keep me writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks!**

Heather was relieved that she hadn't bumped into Naya since the day started; most of it had to do with the fact that she had avoided her trailer completely. Now they only had a couple of more hours of work and she was starting to think that maybe she and Naya could pretend as if nothing had happened, avoiding Naya might make her forget about the conversation the brunette was so eager to have with her.

"Oh my God, Naya's going to laugh so hard at this." Kevin said as he played with his cell phone while sitting on one of the chairs in the choir room.

Heather immediately turned as she heard Naya's name being called "What?"

"Naya, I need to show her this video about this lady that falls into a fou…."

Heather interrupted "I thought you were calling me." She lied.

Kevin shook his head "Do you know where Naya is?"

Before Heather could answer Jenna appeared behind her and answered his question "She went out to lunch with Douglas." She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh really?" Kevin smiled back and raised his eyebrows, apparently sharing an inside joke.

"Wait, what?" Heather asked interrupting the exchange between the two friends.

"Yeah, he got back to LA today and invited her to lunch immediately; he still hasn't unpacked his stuff…" Jenna shrugged "Guess he couldn't wait to see her." Both Jenna and Kevin were good friends with Douglas and knew about the chemistry he had with Naya.

"I mean he might just unpack at Naya's house." Kevin added with a laugh.

Jenna nodded and turned to Heather "Did she tell you when she was coming back or is she done for today?"

Heather was lost in her own thoughts. She felt like something was pressing on her chest, she tried to identify the feeling but the only thing it resembled was jealousy. But that couldn't be, there was no way she could be jealous of Douglas, no way.

"Hemo?"

"Hmm." Heather brought her attention back to her friends "No, no. I haven't talked to her toda…"

"There she is!" Kevin pointed behind Heather "Little Bee."

Tina and Heather turned to see Naya walking towards them, Douglas right besides her; he was whispering something into her ear that made the girl laugh loudly as she gripped his arm.

"Hey man, how'd you been?" Kevin stood up from his chair to hug Douglas.

"Pretty good" Douglas answered as he looked over at Naya smiling.

"Hi" Jenna hugged him as well.

Naya turned to look at Heather but her eyes quickly returned to the handsome guy she was with. Heather felt that crushing feeling on her chest again, there was no denying it, that feeling was jealousy.

Heather stopped looking at Naya when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi"

Before she could react Douglas was hugging her, the hug wasn't like the ones he had given the other two, but he knew that Heather was Naya's best friend and he wanted to get to know the blonde.

"Umm, hi." Heather tensed up but managed to hug him back.

Naya folded her arms in front of her chest and looked down at the floor, this was awkward enough, and she just wanted the whole exchange to be over. At first she thought that it would be good to let Heather know that she could also get over the kiss by flaunting Douglas in front of her, but the boy had nothing to do with this, and using him just seemed wrong.

Douglas was about to say something to Heather when Naya pulled him back to her side.

"So are you done for the day?" Jenna asked Naya.

Naya shook her head "No, I just thought that I would bring Douglas over to the set for a while."

Heather had to contain the need to roll her eyes, instead she looked at Douglas. She had to admit that he was handsome, actually incredibly handsome. And he seemed like a very nice guy, but still Heather could only be annoyed by the boy's presence.

Kevin seemed to be distracted by something behind the girls "Free cheese, yeah!"

Naya looked behind her and saw that they had set up the snacks table for the cast and crew, and every time Kevin seemed a little bit too excited for free food. "Oh, his favorite part of the day." Naya said laughing.

Even under the circumstances Heather couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon man." Kevin patted Douglas on the back "You can grab anything you want. It's all free." He said as he rushed to the snack table.

Douglas nodded and turned to Naya "Do you want anything?"

"Just a cup coffee, I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Okay" He went after Kevin.

Jenna, Heather and Naya were left alone for a couple of minutes. Jenna was quick to fill the silence, telling the girls about her latest date with her boyfriend. Naya and Heather were trying really hard to pay attention, but the only thing they could focus on was the obvious tension between them.

Jenna noticed the girls distracted but before she could ask them what was wrong Douglas and Kevin were back.

"Here you go" Douglas handed Naya a paper cup.

"Thanks" She took a sip from the cup and immediately spit it right out "Oh my God! This is disgusting"

"It's just coffee" Douglas said looking over at Naya's cup.

Naya continued to spit the coffee out, trying to get every last drop from her tongue off.

"You gave her regular coffee" Heather laughed quietly "She hates it"

"I do, I really do" Naya nodded, her brows still frowned.

"You didn't tell me. Let me get you another one" Douglas took the cup from her hand "How do you like your coffee?"

"With a lot of sugar and a little bit of milk, oh and some ice cubes, I like how they melt and make the coffee not as thick you know?" Naya explained, Heather smiled as she heard her friend's explanation.

Douglas shook his head "How much is a lot of sugar and a little bit of milk?"

Naya shrugged "I don't know, a lot and a little bit."

Douglas still looked confused; he didn't want to get Naya's drink wrong again.

"Just forget it, its best if I don't drink as much coffee." Naya gave the boy a smile that made him relax.

"I'll get it" Heather said as she passed the couple and went to the snack table.

"You don't have t…" When Naya turned Heather was already making her coffee. Usually she would've been thankful to the blonde, but this time it just made her mad. She quickly walked towards Heather, away from the other cast members. "What are you doing?" Naya asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest and stared at Heather.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Heather raised the four packets of sugar in her hand "I'm making your coffee."

"Why?" Naya couldn't hide the irritation in her voice.

"Because your boyfriend doesn't know how to make it." Heather answered plainly.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I can make my own coffee" Naya said as she took the paper cup from Heather's hand.

"You know you like it better when I make your coffee, you put way to much sugar in it. Let me help yo…."

"Just stop it, okay?" Naya said a little too loudly, but not loud enough that the other cast members would be able to hear.

Heather laughed "Stop what? I'm just trying to help you."

"All of it, just stop it" Naya pointed her finger at Heather's face "You need to let me know what happened last night, you know, the kiss. We need to talk about it."

When Naya mentioned the kiss something in Heather triggered "Nothing happened Naya, nothing."

"Oh really?" Naya smiled knowing that she had caught her friend's attention. She got closer to Heather, close enough that the blonde could feel her breathing on her neck "Because you do know that Brittany and Santana will kiss on the next episode, right?" With that Naya turned around and walked back to Douglas with a smile, hugging him from behind.

Heather stood still; she didn't know what had her paralyzed, the thought of kissing Naya again, or her breath on her neck.

**So…what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Give me suggestions as to where to go with the story. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Sorry if the grammar is not perfect, English is not my first language, but I'm trying. I really don't know where this story is going, but your reviews will keep me writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks!**

That night Heather couldn't stop thinking about Naya's words as she lay on her bed. She tried to go to sleep but the thought of kissing Naya again was keeping her awake. She had read the script for the next week and it didn't say anything about a kiss, but it did have more Brittany and Santana moments, which meant that someday the couple would eventually kiss. Surprisingly she wasn't so nervous about the kiss as she was excited, which just made things even more confusing. She stood up from the bed and grabbed her keys and got in her car.

She looked at the time on her car, it was late and Naya wouldn't be awake at that hour. Heather knew that it was probably a bad idea to go to her friend's house but couldn't bring herself to turn around and go back to her house.

She finally arrived to the Latina's house. Heather was still wearing her pajamas which consisted of some red sweatpants and a loose white tank top and some tennis shoes she put on right before leaving. She knocked on the front door and no one opened. Heather knocked again, this time harder and she didn't stop until she heard someone approaching the door from the inside.

"Who is it?" Naya asked from inside the house, she was holding a baseball bat with one hand. The girl had a habit of not getting rid of old stuff and she somehow managed to find a baseball bat when she heard the aggressive knocking on the front door.

"It's me." Heather answered.

Naya sighed and rested the baseball bat against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Naya asked Heather as she opened the door. Of course that she was still mad at Heather, but having her friend knocking on her door at that time worried her.

Heather took the sight in front of her. Naya was wearing shorts that made her tan legs look miles long and an old t-shirt, even with no makeup the girl was nothing but gorgeous.

"Heather." Naya's voice brought Heather's attention back to the brunette's face "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yeah." Heather walked into the house.

Naya closed the door and folder her arms as she turned to her friend.

"Were you planning on hitting me with that?" Heather asked as she saw the baseball bat resting against the wall, before Naya could answer Heather continued "Why do you even own a baseball bat?"

Naya shrugged "Why are you here Heather?" There was some irritation in her voice.

"We need to talk."

Naya laughed "Oh now you want to talk, after you've been ignoring me all day."

"You were the one making a big deal about this kiss thing." Heather's voice lowered when she said the word kiss.

Naya noticed "No one's here, there's no need to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed." Heather said as she folded her arms in front of her chest "I just think we shouldn't spend so much time together you know? Maybe I'll move into Dianna's traile…."

Naya interrupted "Wait, you came here to tell me that you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"No, I just think tha…"

"Because that's what it sounds like Heather." Naya was getting agitated by the conversation "Weren't you the one that said that the kiss didn't mean anything?"

"It didn't." The conversation was going nothing like Heather had planned "You know I have Tyler…"

"Oh Tyler" Naya faked a laugh; she started to walk closer to the blonde. "This has nothing to do with your stupid boyfriend" Naya knew that Tyler was actually a pretty nice guy, but somehow Heather mentioning him made her irritated.

"Don't talk about him like that." Heather's hands formed into fists besides her body "At least I'm not dating someone who is half my age."

Naya's mouth opened in shock "First of all he's not half my age, and second of all we are not dating."

"Oh that's right, I forgot that you were only sleeping with him." Heather knew that was a low blow but she couldn't help the hurtful words coming from her mouth.

Naya wasn't as offended as most people would've been by Heather's words, she was a sexual person, and everybody knew that "It's not my fault that Tyler can keep you satisfied."

Heather turned to leave "I don't even know why I came here."

Naya quickly reached for her wrist, turning the girl back towards her "I do." She pressed her lips against the blonde kissing her furiously. Naya's tongue trailed Heather's lips and was immediately granted access. They kissed tugging each other's clothes until Heather pushed Naya away from her.

Naya was smiling proudly, her lips swollen from the kiss "I bet Tyler doesn't make you feel like that."

Heather wanted to punch a wall, but instead she reached out for Naya's lips again, stumbling until they both reached the couch and started to rip each other's clothes off.

**So…what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Give me suggestions as to where to go with the story. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading the story, I'm enjoying writing it. I don't want it to be all drama, I kind of want the girls to have some fun so here's some of that…but don't freak out, drama will soon follow. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks!**

Naya opened her eyes and closed them again immediately as she felt the light hitting her directly in the face. She tried to focus on her surroundings, judging by the pain in her back she hadn't slept in her bed. She covered her face with her arm and slowly opened her eyes. "Shit!" She said as she saw the clock on the wall. She was already running late for rehearsals, Ryan wouldn't be happy. She tried to get up but felt the weight of another body on her side; she looked down to see Heather resting on her shoulder.

The events from the previous night came rushing back to her. Heather came to her house and they had started arguing, and somehow they finished having sex on the couch, and the floor. She turned to look at the coffee table and smiled when she saw that all of the decorations that were usually on top of it were scattered on the floor…apparently they also had sex on the coffee table.

Heather stirred besides her and mumbled something Naya couldn't understand. She looked so beautiful sleeping next to her, her blonde hair around her face and her body naked just for the exception of a small blanket that was usually lying on the couch for decoration. Naya pushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear, letting her see her face more clearly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Naya knew that the night they spent together meant so much more that a friendship relationship; but she also knew that Heather would freak out the moment she woke up. Naya wanted to claim Heather as hers, but if she wanted to keep this relationship with the blonde she would have to pretend as if didn't mean anything, even though it meant the world to her.

Naya managed to get out of Heather's grip and quietly stood up and started to put her clothes back on. She was in the middle of putting her t shirt back on when Heather opened her eyes.

"Hey." Naya said smiling as the blonde adjusted to the light in the room.

"Hi." Heather looked down at her naked body and gripped the blanket closer to her body.

"Relax, it was just sex, right?" Naya felt a sharp pain on her chest as she spoke "We both needed to get rid of the tension. It won't happen again."

Heather was surprised by Naya's words and tried hard to hide her disappointment. A part of her was relieved by hearing Naya say that, while another part of her wanted the reassurance that she wasn't the only one feeling like her heart was about to beat out off her chest. "Yeah, I guess." She sat up on the couch, the blanket still wrapped around her.

Naya reached for Heather's clothes and threw them at her. "We don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Okay." Was all Heather could answer, apparently Naya had already made up her mind about what that night had meant for her.

Heather stood up and started putting her clothes back on, Naya glanced casually over at her friend. She couldn't believe she had gotten the chance to kiss every inch of that body the previous night, but the thought of never having the opportunity to do that again frightened her, she needed Heather again.

"We're still good, right?" Naya said as she reached out to touch Heather's arm.

The blonde felt her knees go weak just by Naya's touch, it was like all the feelings the Latina had made her feel the previous night came rushing back at her. She knew that what they had just done wasn't the healthiest thing to do in a friendship but she wanted more of Naya, she needed more of Naya. "Yeah, sure. But nobody can know about thi…"

"Yeah, I agree." They both stood awkwardly looking at the floor and avoiding each other's gaze. The thought of them both cheating on their significant other had suddenly hit them.

Heather was about to leave when Naya's voice stopped her.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast then?" Naya knew it was a bad idea for her to spend even more time with Heather after what had just happened, but she couldn't help herself from wanting more of her.

"We have rehearsals."

Naya rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon, we are already late and we probably won't get anything done, we have that Paley Festival thing to go to so they will let us leave early to get ready. We won't even get a chance to do our scenes."

Heather bit her lower lip between her teeth. Naya was probably right, but she had never skipped a day of work, even less to stay and have breakfast after mind blowing sex.

"I can make some mean peanut butter pancakes" Naya said as she smiled cockily.

Heather smiled back "That's because you haven't tried mine."

"Oh so we have a challenge, huh?" Naya laughed as she followed Heather into the kitchen.

The awkwardness hadn't last long once the girls pulled out the pots and pans and flour was flying all over the kitchen.

"Heather you are making a mess!" Naya said as she looked around her kitchen.

"But that's how you make pancakes." Heather answered as she twirled around the kitchen with the flour bowl in her hand.

"Dancing?" Naya folded her arms in front of her chest and tried to act serious but she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as she watched her best friend dancing around in her kitchen.

"That's how everything is done Nay."

Naya didn't respond as she tried to keep the serious frown on her face.

"Oh, so now you are pulling a Santana on me." Heather grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Naya's face.

"You didn't just do that." Naya said as she puffed flour from her lips.

Heather was trying really hard to cover her giggles "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Nay!"

"Sorry won't cut it honey." Naya grabbed some peanut butter with her fingers and before Heather could react she smudged the peanut butter along her cheek and neck "There, we are even." Naya laughed as she saw the shocked expression on the blonde's face.

Heather had ended with her back against one of the counters in the kitchen, Naya right in front of her, their bodies touching.

Naya brought her finger to her lips and ate the peanut butter that was still left there. "Yeah…" She nodded "I do make the best peanut butter pancakes."

"I don't believe you. I didn't even get to taste them."

Naya's hands somehow ended up on the counter behind Heather, making the space between them almost nonexistent. Heather took some of the peanut butter from her cheek and slowly traced a line from Naya's lips to her neck.

Naya stood there hypnotized by the blonde's touch, both of them knew were this was going, but they couldn't stop.

Heather brought her lips to the corner of Naya's mouth and tasted the peanut butter, Naya didn't move, she just stood there enjoying the hot lips that were now traveling down her neck.

"Heather" Naya whispered as she brought her lips to Heather's, kissing her passionately.

Heather ran her fingers through Naya's dark locks as the she was placed on top of the counter. In a matter of seconds Naya had taken Heather's shirt off and before they knew it they had ended up doing the thing they had promised would never happen again.

Both of the girls sat on the floor exhausted, their backs against one of the walls in the kitchen. The pancakes never happened so they finished eating peanut butter straight from the jar with one spoon. Naya turned to Heather and smiled "You have some peanut butter over…." She reached over and licked the Heather's right shoulder "Here."

Heather placed her finger to her chin "Hmm, wonder how it got there?"

Naya was about to kiss the blonde when her cell phone rang, she sprinted to the living room to get it. After a couple of seconds she came back to find Heather cleaning up the pans that didn't get to serve their purpose.

"Guess what? I was right; rehearsals got cancelled because we have to go to that Paley thing."

Heather sighed "I hate giving interviews."

"I know you do, but I'll be there too, we'll have fun." Naya started to take the rest of the ingredients and put them back into the pantry.

"That means I need to get going and decide what I'm going to wear."

"I'll finish cleaning."

"Thanks for the breakfast Nay."

"Anytime" She said smiling.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, not knowing which the best way to say goodbye was. Finally Heather reached out and kissed Naya on the cheek lingering longer than usual.

"See you later"

Heather nodded as she left.

It was definitely going to be an interesting night Naya thought.

**So…what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I was excited to do a chapter on the Paley festival…even though this chapter was kind of fun, well their boyfriends have to come back into the picture. Any suggestions as to how this should happen? The girls still haven't admitted their feelings for each other, they both think the other was just thinking of sex sooo…any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reading the story, I'm enjoying writing it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks!**

Naya was throwing things around her now messy closet "Shit! Where did I put it?" After much struggling she had managed to locate one half of the pair of black pumps, but couldn't find the other one. She looked at the time on her cell phone, she was already running late for the event and there was no way she could find the other heel in time.

"Okay, which one of you is going then?" She looked over at her other pair of heels. After a quick scan of her collection she decided on some gray pumps that would match perfectly with her outfit, as she reached out for them she spotted the baby blue color of some heels in the back. She took them out and smirked as she held the "hooker" heels in her hand. Now she definitely had the perfect shoes.

Heather looked above the paparazzi as she walked the red carpet. She looked at her wrist watch thinking that maybe she had gotten to the Paley festival too early, but no, she arrived at the time she was told to arrive, but there was still no sign of Naya. The flash of the cameras returned her attention to the press shouting her name, urging her to look their way. She really didn't like this sort of event, but still she smiled and waved at the cameras, even blowing kisses at them from time to time.

She was stopped numerous times for interviews, and apparently the thing everyone wanted to talk about was Brittana. Heather felt her cheeks get hot as soon as she heard the questions; it wasn't that she was nervous or uncomfortable of Brittana storyline; it was that it only reminded her of the night she spent with Naya.

"…Artie is good for her." She would repeat over and over on interviews, afraid that if she would admit her desire for Brittana to be together it would somehow give away her affair with Naya, even though it was just a onetime thing….or two.

Heather was exhausted by the time she reached the end of the red carpet and the real event hadn't even started.

"It's crazy, right?" Kevin walked next to Heather, smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah" Heather nodded, looking at the insane scene in front of them. She looked down at her shoes "Umm, have you seen Naya yet?"

Kevin shook his head "No, you know how Nay is never early to any eve…" He looked over at the beginning of the red carpet and smiled "Oh wait, there she is!"

Heather immediately turned to look at Naya and laughed as she saw the Latina working the carpet as if it was something she did every day. Naya enjoyed giving interviews and taking pictures probably more than any other cast member; she was just really comfortable with herself and knew exactly how to answer any question that was thrown her way.

As Naya continued to walk Heather's eyes traveled down the girl's body. Naya never dressed "normal" to this sort of events, she always wore whatever she felt like wearing, sometimes against her publicist's wishes, not really caring if she ended up in the worst dressed list. And if you knew Naya, you knew that the girl wore really, really tight clothing that accentuated her best features, something that Heather was really appreciating at the moment.

Naya was wearing a version of a very sexy flight attendant outfit. Heather's eyes traveled down the tight black pants that showed off Naya's legs and finally landed on the baby blue, incredibly tall heels.

"Wow, Nay Nay pulled out the hooker shoes." Kevin laughed as his eyes remained on the shoes.

"Yeah" Heather couldn't hide the smile that had formed on her lips as her mind immediately jumped to a scenario were Naya was wearing those shoes and nothing else.

"…know that Douglas enjoyed those."

Heather shook her head as she heard Douglas being mentioned. "What?"

"The shoes, I mean you know she got them for him. Douglas is a lucky man, I'm just saying." Kevin adjusted his glasses and waved at Amber who was coming his way. "See you inside Hemo."

Heather forced a smile. She decided to follow Kevin inside, looking at Naya just reminded her how all of that could never be hers, plus she was with Tyler and she was happy, right?

After a couple of minutes Naya walked inside the building were the event was taking place. Ryan hurried her way "Naya, you're late." He said with a stern voice "You guys are about to go on, c'mon."

"Relax, I'm here aren't I?" Naya gave him a quick hug; after all Ryan couldn't really stay mad at her for too long.

"Okay, okay, you are sitting next to Mark and Heather." He then went on to tell the sitting arrangements to the rest of the cast.

"Okay, that's not going to be awkward at all." She turned around and her eyes immediately landed on shiny blonde hair, her heart jumped a little inside her chest as she saw how beautiful the blonde looked. Heather would always take her breath away and this was no exception. She was about to go her way when the crew members rushed them to the stage.

Before she knew it the event had started and they were calling Darren's name on stage.

"You are next Naya." A crew member said as she pushed her forward on the line of cast members, she barely got to catch a glimpse of Heather before her name was called.

Then it was her turn. The place was completely packed, but she enjoyed being so close to the fans. She smiled when she looked at Heather who was covering her face as all the cameras were looking her way.

"Hey" Naya said as she sat down on her chair.

"Hey" Heather smiled back. It was as if the crowd in front of them had disappeared and they were only staring at each other, the awkwardness they had experienced in the morning completely extinct.

They returned their attention to the event when they heard the screams coming from the crowd as Mark took the stage; he was definitely a fan favorite.

The question started and Heather tried her best to be into the conversation, when in reality she could only pay attention to every move Naya made. She seemed so relax and at ease, she would laugh loudly at anything she found funny, not really caring what people thought of her which made her even sexier to the blonde.

After a while the questions started to head towards the cheerios, Heather was asked once again about how it was to work next to Britney Spears. She tried not to look at the crowd, that just made her more nervous, after all she was a dancer, not a public speaker.

As soon as she opened her mouth people started to laugh. Naya looked lovingly at her friend; she honestly had no idea how funny she could be.

Naya's shoulders were shaking as she tried to control her laughter, yeah it was easy to make Naya laugh, but nobody could cause her to laugh as hard as Heather.

"What?" Heather whispered to Naya as she leaned forward, laughing as well.

Naya shook her head but continued to laugh.

The interviewer then addressed the whole Santana revealing her love for Brittany and the mood suddenly got serious. Heather watched as Naya answered every question perfectly and expressed her support for anyone going through something similar to what Santana was going through. In a way Heather felt at that very moment, just like Santana felt, she was falling in love with her best friend and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"….it's an honor." Naya said as she turned to Heather.

"Okay now, Mark can you tell us about the relationship that Puck has with Laure…." The questions continued with the rest of the crowd and Heather finally let out a sigh of relief, at least the questions were done focusing on Brittana which meant that she was done answering.

"Relax, it's over." Naya said to Heather as she leaned closer to the blonde.

"Finally." Heather answered with a smile, loving the way that Naya knew how she felt without having to tell her.

"…Puck dating Brittany?" The interviewer asked Mark.

Heather immediately spoke out "NO! I want Santana!" She yelled without thinking twice which got the crowd to laugh.

"I'm right here!" Kevin joked.

Naya turned to look at the blonde who was sitting in her chair shocked by what she had just said.

Heather tried to look forward and ignore Naya's eyes on her. She really didn't think twice about yelling her desire for Brittany and Santana to be together, it wasn't that she cared that much about the characters, it was more about her wanting to be in more scenes with Naya, especially if those scenes involved kissing. I mean, if it's for work then it isn't cheating, right?

Naya smiled as she saw the blush on Heather's cheeks, the girl was clearly embarrassed and Naya couldn't help but have some fun with it.

The audience got a chance to ask a couple of questions, someone stood up and asked the girls how they would like the Brittana storyline to end.

The cast turned to Heather and Naya immediately noticed how the blonde tensed up so she decided to take the question, but of course that she was going to have a little fun with it. "I don't know…I'll probably get her pregnant."

Everybody in the theatre laughed. Naya turned to look at Heather who had her mouth on the floor.

"We would get a spin off." Naya continued.

Heather laughed the only way Naya could make her laugh, she basically turned her whole body towards Naya ignoring the fact that they were in public and had a microphone attached to her body "Our own reality show."

Naya raised her eyebrows, Heather probably didn't even notice that she said the word reality, but Naya was actually happy with the idea.

The interview finally came to an end, but the cast stayed for the after party. Naya was laughing along with Jenna while Heather chewed furiously on the straw on her drink, she couldn't take it anymore. Naya was wearing those high heels that made her legs look miles long and those tight pants that just highlighted every perfect curve in the Latina's body.

"Hey, want to dance?" Harry said as he stood next to Heather.

Heather smiled at the boy and was about to agree, but Naya turned and smiled at her, a smile that Heather just couldn't resist.

"I just need to…." She gave him her drink and started to head towards the rest of the cast, her eyes never leaving Naya.

"Hey Hemo we were just talking about how the inter…."

Heather interrupted her friend "Sorry Jenna, I just to talk to Nay for a minute."

"Well, look who's being so formal all of a sudden." Naya said laughing as she looked at Heather. "Of course that you can have a word with me Heather." She joked, not really noticing how determined Heather seemed.

"Good." Heather grabbed Naya's wrist and started to lead her to the exit of the room.

"Wait, where are we going? You know that we can talk right here, right?"

Heather ignored her questions.

"Could you not go so fast, these heels are not so good for walking."

Heather stopped and turned around to look at Naya "I wasn't really planning for you to walk much on those heels in a little while."

Naya looked into Heather's eyes and immediately identified what was there, lust. She quickly walked passed Heather, the tall heels now having no effect on her speed "C'mon Heather, this bow is not going to untie itself."

Heather smiled and quickly followed.

Naya followed Heather's car to the blonde's house, her fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly, she needed to touch Heather and she needed it badly.

They finally arrived and Naya didn't even bother to grab her purse from the car. Her hands landed on Heather's hips while the other girl tried to focus on opening the door and not on the hot lips that were now teasing her neck. Before turning the knob Heather turned to Naya and kissed her passionately "Did I tell you how much I love that you are now my height?"

They entered the house giggling; Heather had already removed her blazer and had thrown it on the floor.

"How was the event?"

Both of the girls jumped at the sound of Ashley's voice coming from the couch.

"Hi Ashley" Naya waved towards the brunette smiling at them.

"Hey Nay"

"I didn't know you were still going to be awake." Heather said feeling slightly nervous, of course that Ashley hadn't seen anything, but it was still close.

"Well something came up." Ashley smiled at her excitedly.

"Wha…"

"Surprise!" Tyler appeared from the kitchen with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

**So…what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me If I should continue and what you would like to see on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! im really really sorry it took me forever to upload a new chapter, ive been super busy but im thinking of taking up this story again. what do you guys think? if you want me to continue it please let me know. anywho, here we go. please review :D it will make me write faster. wo "Suprise!" Tyler said once again. Heather couldn't move, she couldn't believe that the problem she was tying her hardest to forget was right there, in her living room. She turned to the person she always turned to when things weren't going good, but this time Naya was in no condition to help. Naya felt dizzy, she ran her hand over her face. Heather had a boyfriend, she was not hers, and it had finally hit her at that moment. There was someone else in love with Heather and that other person was right in front of her making it clear. "Umm Heather?" Tyler said with a concerned look on his face. Heather's reaction to him being there was nothing like he expected. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Tyler voice took Heather's attention off Naya and she turned to face him. "Yeah..." She tried her best to put a smile on her face. "Yes, yes! Of course I am" She said as she ran to her boyfriend's arms. "That's more like it" Tyler laughed as he hugged his girlfriend. Heather moved away from the hug, being in his arms disgusted her, not because of Tyler, he was actually a good guy, but because her actions on the last couple of days were coming back to her. When she finally thought she could breath again he grabbed her face and kissed her, it was a kiss like they had shared countless times before, but for some reason it meant nothing to Heather this time, it didn't feel like a real kiss...it didn't feel like a kiss with Naya. She turned quickly to the door were she saw Naya walking away heading back to the door, the usually confident girl looked as if someone had just stabbed her chest with a knife. Tyler followed the blonde's view "Naya!" Naya froze, she didn't want to deal with him, she didn't want to deal with any of it. She slowly turned around and did her best to give the guy a smile, even though the pain was clear in her eyes, and Heather could read it perfectly. "Nay..." Heather couldn't even finish the girl's name. Naya's eyes locked with Heather's. They always had a way of communicating with just looks, but this time neither of them could say anything. Naya jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her. "How'd you been Naya?" Tyler asked once he separated from the latina. Naya forced herself to smile once again. "Good" She looked at Heather. "Never been better" "Good, that's good" Said Tyler with a smile. "Umm, well, I'll leave you guys alone now" She was about to turn and leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Wait, you could stay. I mean I'm not going to steal your best friend completely from you" Tyler said jokingly. Naya thought how oblivious the guy was to his own words. "No, no, I need to go." "Naya stay." Heather said, her words coming out more as a plead "Please." "Yeah, it's fine really, Ashley is going to have dinner with us too, maybe order some pizz..." "I can't" Naya said interrupting him. "I have to go meet Douglas" Tyler smirked "Oh Douglas, how are you two doing by the way?" "Fine, actually great" Naya said putting on her best fake smile, it came out looking more like one of Santana's bitchy smiles. "I think I'm finally going to give in and let us be official" "What?" Heather couldn't help the word come out of her lips. "Seems like the reasonable thing to do, you know especially if you sleep with that person every night," Naya turned to Heather "Don't you agree Heather?" She tapped Tyler on the arm before turning around. "You two have fun now". Naya slammed the door hard as she left the room, her exterior composed and cold while inside she was crumbling into pieces. She needed to get away from there, soon, before she let any of them see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Well, that's good, I think they'll make a great couple..." Tyler smiled, and then ran to a static Heather. "But not as great as us." She couldn't help the tears fall from her eyes, Naya didn't care, she was going back to her boy toy as if nothing between them had happened. She wanted to kick her for using those words that Naya knew would hurt her, but at the same time she wanted to kiss her for making the last couple of days amazing-heck, for making the last couple of years amazing. "Hey, what's wrong babe?" Tyler asked concerned when he felt one single tear drop on his arm. "Nothing" Heather smiled as she cleaned her face with the back of her hand "I'm just happy to see you, that's all" Tyler smiled and kissed her "I'm happy too" He clapped "So how about we order some dinner for Ashley, you and I." "Sure" The blonde followed him into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Ashley on the living room. "Oh shit" Whispered Ashley as the couple left, it was clear to her what was going on between the best friends. PLEASE REVIEW :D 


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally a new chapter! I'm so sorry! But hey, better late than never! I hope you guys like, please pleas REVIEW and let me know how you would like the story to continue. I def need some ideas. thanks!**

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Taylor asked for the third time as he grabbed the keys from the coffee table.

Heather forced herself to smile "No, I'm okay. I think I'll just take a shower and catch up on the script"

Taylor smiled back "Okay" He kissed her and left to get groceries and to run other errands.

Heather rolled her eyes as soon as he closed the door "Well, that was fun, right?" She said to Ashley who was silently staring at her from the dining room table. She nodded and took another bite from her sandwich.

"It's nice to have him around again" Heather continued "I've missed him" It sounded like she was trying to convince herself and not her roommate.

"Sure, he's nice" Ashley agreed.

Heather was now biting her lower lip between her teeth, she quickly grabbed Ashley's bag "Can I borrow your car?" She pulled the keys out before the girl even had time to respond.

"Wait, why?"

"I need to run some errands!" She kissed her friend on the top of her head before sprinting to the door.

"But Taylor just left and you didn't want to go"

Heather shrugged, she needed to go as soon as possible, she needed to see Naya, she needed to explain everything "But now I want to go"

"Hemo?"

"What?" Heather snapped back.

"Woah"

Heather closed her eyes "Sorry, I'm sorry"

Ashley, knowing what really was bothering the blonde, shook her head and smiled "It's okay, I just wanted to say that you might want to put on some shoes before you leave" She laughed.

Heather smiled and looked down at her bare feet "Thanks, that's why I love you" She put on the sneakers that were by the door and waved her friend goodbye.

"Good luck" Ashley said before the girl left.

Heather wanted to ask why Ashley would assume she needed luck running errands but decided not to waste any more time.

Heather raced to Naya's apartment. She wasn't known for being a good driver, not even a decent one, and she knew that driving at the speed she was driving at was highly dangerous. But this was urgent, and couldn't wait. It had already been three days since she had last talked to Naya. She wanted to call, she really did, but couldn't get even a second to call her friend without Taylor being by her side. She didn't blame the guy, he was actually good-just not good for her, just not Naya.

Somehow she made it in one piece to Naya's house. She waited in the car trying to think about what she was going to say to her best friend, but nothing came to mind, nothing seemed good enough. She finally decided that maybe the words would come to her just like they always did when she was with Naya. Heather didn't bother to knock, she knew where Naya hid her spare key, under the fake rock, that looked very fake indeed. She laughed at how only Naya would think that was enough home security-well that, and the baseball bat the girl kept by the door.

She heard some movement in the kitchen and walked towards it "Nay?"

Naya was busy doing the dishes while singing some tune in Spanish that Heather didn't understand. "Ugh" Naya sighed to herself as she saw the infinite amount of dishes she had yet to wash, she wasn't very good at keeping up with chores.

"Maybe I can help" Heather said startling Naya and making her turn to look at her.

"How did you ge.."

"Fake rock"

Naya nodded "Why are you here?"

"I-I don't know"

Naya crossed her arms in front of her chest "You don't know?" The bitchy tone didn't go unoticed to Heather.

"I know you're mad, but we need to talk"

Naya took a deep breath and spoke more calmy "There's nothing to talk about, if there were we would've talked about it during the last couple of days" She forced herself to smile "You don't need to feel guilty...about anything. We made a mistake, that's it" With that she returned her attention to the pile of dishes.

Seconds passed. Naya couldn't bring herself to pick up a dish, or even turn the water off, she couldn't concentrate on anything but the blonde who was standing in the kitchen sucking all the energy from her.

"You know I don't want him" Heather broke the silence.

Naya took a deep breath "The thing is I don't think you know it"

A couple seconds later Naya felt Heather's hot breathing on the back of her neck.

"What are we doing?" Naya asked, her knees feeling weak and her heart racing more than she thought humanly possible.

"The dishes" Heather said as she grabbed Naya's hand from behind her "I said I was going to help didn't I?"

Naya laughed, it was the first time that she had laughed since three days ago "Of course that you would say something like that"

"What?" Heather said laughing "Aren't we doing the dishes?" Her hand slowly traced over Naya's arm, taking some of the cold water with her.

"That's not exactly doing the dishes" Naya said before splashing some water in Heather's face.

"Hey!" Heather yelled as Naya laughed and ran to the other end of the kitchen.

"No, please no" Naya pointed her finger at the blonde "No!"

"Oh, yes" Heather used her hand to splash Naya with some of the running water.

"You missed!" Naya laughed loudly.

"I missed on purpose" Heather lied "I didn't want to make you dirty and have you match your disgusting kitchen"

"Woah!" Naya placed her hands on her hips and started to walk slowly towards her friend "So you think I'm disgusting when I'm dirty, huh?" She took another step, and brought her lips milimiters away from the blonde's neck "You don't like it when I'm dirty?"

Heather's mouth went dry, every cell in her body was fully aware of the close contact of the other girl "Well, I-I..."

Before Heather could finish her sentence Naya took the opportunity to splash some of the water from the sink in her face.

"Oh my God!" Naya couldn't think she had ever laughed harder in her life.

"That's not fair!" Heather tried her best to keep a straight face but couldn't help herself from laughing just as hard as the brunnette "You tricked me"

"What the fuck happened here?" The loud voice distracted the girls from their laughing fit.

"Douglas, what-what are you doing here?" Naya asked, looking from the handsom man in her kitchen to the beautiful girl she had been laughing hysterically with just a couple of seconds ago.

"I wanted to see you" He got close to kiss her but Naya moved so that his lips landed on her cheek "Naya c'mon, I had just cleaned your kitchen and now it looks disgusting again. What the fuck were you guys doing?" There was no humor in his voice.

"How did you get in?" Heather asked secretly praying that the boy didn't have his own key to Naya's apartment.

"Fake rock"

"How does everyone know it's fake!"

"It still has the tag" Heather and Douglas answered at the same time, the awkwardness didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"Anyways, I just came to pick you up to take you out for brunch. How does that sound?" Douglas smiled as he hugged Naya's waist with one arm.

"I can't, Heather's here" She whispered to him, while slowly trying to move away from him.

"Oh c'mon, Heather won't mind, right?" He smiled at Heather "I can take your best friend away for a little bit"

Heather nodded. Her whole body was so consumed with jealousy that she was afraid of talking and saying something that she would later regret.

"I just want to take my girlfriend out for a nice date, can't I do that?"

"Girlfriend?" This time Heather had to speak.

"I am not his girlfriend" Naya said shrugging Douglas arm off.

"Well, she doesn't want to be official, but we are basically there, right babe?"

This time Naya didn't answer. Three days ago officially dating Douglas seemed like a good idea. He was everything any girl could ask for, he was nice, good looking, and most importantly cared for her...but even with all of that, something just didn't feel right.

"Oh" Heather hugged her still wet blouse "I didn't know that"

"I'm sure Naya was about to tell you before you guys decided to destroy this kitchen" Douglas sighed "I'll go change because it's too hot outside for what I'm wearing and then we'll leave" He dissapeared and went into Naya's room.

Naya grabbed a paper towel from the counter and walked towards Heather "Let me help you" She carefully ran the paper towel around Heather's wet arms, and slowly moved to her neck. She could feel Heather's piercing blue eyes on her, but didn't dare to look up to them, keeping her attention on every drop of water in the girl's body.

"He keeps clothes here?" Heather whispered, more to herself than to Naya.

"Heath.."

Heather took a step back away from Naya's touch "Please don't" Her annoyance was clear, she started to walk away from the kitchen, when Naya gripped her arm and forcefully made her turn around to face her.

"Do you think it's easy for me? Huh? You have a boyfriend Heather" Naya's voice was loud enough to startle the other girl "You don't know what's it's like to be in love with someone that has never been yours" As soon as she realized was she had just said Naya realed Heather's arms. She had just admited her feelings to her best friend, feelings that would change everything.

Heather wanted to push Naya away but instead she gripped the girl's face and brought their lips together. Her body pushed Naya against the wall. The kisses were urgent and desperate, as if they were trying to continue their argument without talking. "I do know" Heather said when they finally took a moment to breath. Naya was about to reply when Douglas came out of her room.

"All better, ready to go?"

**SOOOOO...what do you guys think? Do you want Douglas to see what happened between the girls or for them to continue their relationship in private, breakups, other cast memebers knowing? Any ideas are welcomed. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. reviews make me upload faster **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks soooo soo much for the reviews. Im happy you guys like the fact that I decided to continue the story. okay, so a lot of you thought that douglas was going to find out but I like the secrecy and tension, I find it hard to write about them officially being together, I will one day though, but for now let's have some fun with denial sneaky heya. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks!**

"You ready babe?" Douglas smiled at the girls, obvlivious to what had just happened between them.

Heather had immidiately taken a few steps away from Naya, and was running the back of her hand over her lips trying to erase any evidence of what had just happened. Naya on the other hand couldn't react, her lips were swollen and her whole body felt like if she was on fire.

"Babe? Naya?" Douglas spoke louder to get the girl's attention.

"Uhm, yes. Sorry, what?"

He smiled "I was just asking if you're ready to go out to eat. I'm really hungry"

Heather started to walk away towards the door when Naya noticed.

"Heather, wait. Don't leave."

Heather stopped and turned slightly "I don't want to intrude"

"She doesn't want to intrude babe" Douglas nodded in agreement.

"Ugh Douglas no" Naya shook her head "Sorry, but do you think we can go out for brunch another time?"

"Wh-"

"I had made plans with Heather for a girls' day a long time ago" She raised her hands "I can't just flake"

"Uhm" He lowered his voice "Yes, you can. You work together all the time"

"Weeell...that doesn't matter" Naya shrugged "It will have to be another time."

Heather cut in "Naya it's oka-"

"No, we have a lot to catch up on, remember?" She pointed her finger straight at the blonde "You are staying" She turned to Douglas "We have to talk about periods and shit"

"Uhm, okay then" Douglas said immediately "That's okay. It will have to be dinner tomorrow then" He forced himself to smile.

"Sure" Naya smiled at him.

Douglas grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Naya wondered if he was able to taste Heather's lip gloss on her lips. "See you later Heather!"

Heather half smiled and waved as he left.

The girls stood in silence in Naya's livingroom for a couple of seconds.

Heather finally broke the silence "Periods and shit?"

"You know you're the one good at improv, not me"

Heather smiled "It was your best work yet"

Naya shrugged proudly and laughed.

After their laughs died off, the girls stared into each other. The need for each other was palpable and Naya was about to walk towards Heather when she opted for running her hands over her face and took a seat on the couch "Ugh, what are we doing Heather?"

Heather looked down at Naya, she knew that somehow this whole thing was hurting Naya and she hated herself for it. She sighed "I don't know" She was about to sit next to Naya when her phone vibrated, she pulled it out of her back pocket and rolled her eyes when she looked at the screen, without answering she placed the phone back in her pocket.

Naya immidiately knew who was calling her "He's a nice guy, sorry about all the crap I said about him before" She said honestly.

Heather nodded and took a seat next to her "Douglas is nice too"

"Nah, I know he can be an asshole at times, but I'm a bigger bitch so people barely notice it" Both of them laughed, reducing the tension.

"So, we're both dating nice guys" Heather stated the obvious.

"They don't deserve this, do they?"

Heather took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Maybe..." Naya knew she was going to regret the words that were going to come out of her mouth "Maybe we can control this. We did it in the past"

Heather was suprised by Naya's suggestion, but she couldn't bring what Naya had just confessed to her in the kitchen a couple of minutes ago. "These things don't ever work, do they?"

"Look at Lea and Cory" Naya shrugged.

"You and Chord" Heather nodded.

"Ugh"

"You and Mark"

"Ew"

"You and.."

"Okay, okay. We get the point!" Naya didn't want the girl to name all of her failed relationships, she didn't need anymore proof that whatever she had with Heather was heading in the same direction.

Heather laughed "Sorry. Well, Diana and Lea"

Naya winked at Heather and laughed "Allegedly"

Heather rolled her eyes and spoke "I just wish we could go back to the way it was before" She really didn't want to go back to being just friends, but it seemed like that was what Naya wanted.

It hurt Naya to hear Heather say that, but if that's what they girl wanted then she was going to do just that "We can. Yeah, I mean we're best friends, we can't let that get ruined"

"No, we can't" Heather forced herself to smile.

"We can control ourselves, right?"

Heather nodded "Sure" She stood up and started pacing around the room "Maybe it was just the stress of Taylor not being here, you know?"

Naya looked down at her hands and nodded "Yeah, I mean I love you..." Heather froze "But friends love each other, right? Maybe I got confused because well, you're not hard on the eyes"

Heather smiled even though half of the sentence felt like a bullet to her chest "You're not too hard on the eyes either Nay"

Naya smiled and stood up, the sexual tension between them quickly building up. "So we agree that we love each other as friends..." She took a step closer to Heather "..and that we are attracted to each other?"

Heather bit her lower lip between her teeth "And the sex was pretty amazing"

Naya laughed "It was" She turned back to look at the couch where they first got together.

"But we couldn't do it again"

Naya looked back at her.

Heather continued "Because we're just friends"

"But friends cuddle sometimes" Naya added.

Heather knew were Naya was taking this, and if they had to lie to themselves to be able to spend more time together than that would have to do "That's true"

"They sometimes even kiss"

"True" Heather took a step closer, her lips a step away from Naya.

"There's nothing wrong with that"

"No" Heather's hands started to pull Naya's top over her head.

"Maybe we could.."

"Just one more time" Heather was about to kiss the girl when both of their cellphones started vibrating. "Fuck" Heather pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket while Naya grabbed hers from the coffee table.

"It's Lea" Naya said.

"It's Amber" Heather said as she finished reading the text from her friend. The girls were texting them to invite them to the movies, Diana found a descreet movie theatre were no one would recognize them and had suggested that they all go together.

"Want to go?" Naya asked.

Heather knew that if they were not to go they would certaintly end up on Naya's couch, bed, shower, etc. They needed to be around people to help get over the rediculous attraction they had towards each other. "I think it's a good idea"

"I agree" Naya replied quickly. Letting a sigh of relief as she knew her libido would be somehow controlled by being around other people.

I mean, there was no way something would go down at a dark theatre with other people around, right?

**Hey guys, sooo...what do you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews the faster I update, also please give suggestions ideas and all of that jazz. thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thank youu so soo much for reviewing. I'm glad you guys are happy I returned to the story. I'm havin a lot of fun continuing the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

Naya and Heather decided to leave to the movie theatre as soon as they got the invitation, they needed to get to a public place to keep their hands off each other, plus the jeans and t-shirt look they were sporting would help them blend in and hopefully no one would notice them. Heather, especially was praying for this, she was definitely not the biggest fan of paparazzi.

"I totally forgot to ask" Naya was driving, doing her best to concentrate on the road and not on the beautiful girl next to her "...where's Taylor?"

Heather turned to look at her "He's running errands"

"Oh" Naya wanted to ask so many things about Heather's relationship but she couldn't bring herself to. Heck, she wouldn't even know which one to start with.

"Why?"

Naya shrugged "I just thought that you guys were going to be spending every second possible together before he leaves again...he is leaving to go back to work, right?"

"Can't we not talk about him?"

"Sure" Naya looked over and saw Heather gazing outside the car window.

After a couple of seconds Heather spoke again "And yes, he's going back to work in a couple of days"

Naya did her best to hide her smile.

"Naya wants to know if you gave us the right address" Heather spoke to Lea on the phone, while Naya did her best not to crash into the other drivers that were driving her nuts. "Yes, but...okay" She turned to Naya while she pressed the phone to her chest "She's says we're going the right way"

"No way, we're on the right place" Naya looked at the old buildings and disgusting side walks "Tell her if we're supposed to be in fucking ghost town"

Heather laughed and returned the phone to her ear "Did you get that?" She turned to Naya again "She says is not a ghost town, it's vintage"

"Oh pleeeeease" Naya rolled her eyes "We're going to get killed out here"

Heather pointed at a building two blocks away from them "There! That's the theatre"

"You've got to be kidding me" Naya said as she drove closer.

"Hey guys" Dianna waved as the pair got out of the car.

"I didn't think you were coming Hemo" Jenna said as she hugged her friend "Did Taylor leave early?"

Heather shook her head "He's still here, but I needed my girl day you know"

Naya didn't greet the girls, she was too busy looking at the crumbly building that apparently was the movie theatre "I can't believe we're about to enter this building, it might fall on top of us"

"Oh c'mon, don't exaggerate" Dianna laughed.

"As if you guys had something better to do" Lea said.

"Well..." Heather tilted her head.

"Well...what were you guys doing?" Lea asked curiously.

"Uhm, we were, we were..." Naya tried to come up with an answer and cursed Heather in her head for brining out Lea's curiosity.

"Jenga!" Heather suddenly yelled.

"Jenga?" Amber crossed her arms in front of her chest "You guys were playing Jenga?"

"Yes" Heather tried to keep up with her own lie "Yes, and I was winning"

"She was" Naya nodded "She's good with her finge...with pushing those blocks with her fingers. Very good"

"Ooookay" Dianna turned on her heels and started heading to the theatre's doors "I think we better go in before we miss the play"

Heather and Naya followed the other girls a couple of steps behind. "Jenga, seriously?" Naya whispered to Heather.

"You said I was good at improv" Heather defended herself.

Naya chuckled "Well, this wasn't your best moment" She shoved the other girl slightly "Plus, why did you have to make yourself the one that was winning?"

Heather brought her hand up, showing Naya her long, slender fingers "Because I'm the one that's good with the fingers, remember?" She smiled and winked at her friend.

Naya's cheeks turned bright red.

"Now you're all red, no need to be embarrassed" Heather laughed.

Naya increased her walking pace to get away from the girl that was making her knees weak "I'm not red, ethnic people don't blush"

Heather continued to laugh "I think it's cute"

"Shut up Heather!" Her cheeks just got more color to them.

Naya and Heather decided not to seat next to each other, the air between them had already become thick and the lights in the theatre weren't even dimmed yet. Naya was sitting on the furthest seat to the right next to Amber, while Heather was on the furthest seat to the left next to Dianna.

"Is the movie starting already?" Naya asked to no one in particular.

"Yep" Amber answered.

"What the fuck? No trailers for new movies?" Naya complained.

Heather laughed "That's her favorite part of going to the movies"

"Really?" Dianna asked "The trailers?"

Heather nodded.

"Shh you guys, and no Naya, there's no trailers" Lea leaned over to look at Naya "It's not a regular theatre "

"Oh I know that already sweetie, I still think it's one of those porn movie theaters when old, fat, married men come to jack off"

"Naya shhh" Amber nudged her friend urging her to lower her voice.

"Oh my God, it totally does look like one of those theaters!" Heather leaned over to look at Naya who was sitting five seats away from her.

Naya laughed "Right? That's what I'm saying!"

"SHHHHH!" Lea, Dianna, Jenna, and Amber said at the same time.

"Oops, sorry" Heather whispered while Naya just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Naya couldn't keep her mind on the movie, the storyline made no sense, the characters were lame, and the lighting seemed like it had been filmed using instagram...it was all too hipster for her taste. She was about to fall asleep when her cellphone vibrated, she casually pulled it out being careful not to bother Amber who seemed incredibly into the movie.

Her lips curled into a smile when she saw who the text was from.

Apparently Heather was just as bored as her "Do you know what this movie is about?"

"Noooo fucking idea! This is so stupid, why did we come?" Naya replied.

Heather laughed imagining her friend's annoyed face, she had to admit grumpy Naya was one of the most adorable things ever.

"Hey, look at Lea"

Naya leaned over to look at her friend and almost bursted out laughing in her seat at the site. Lea had her giant glasses on and was had her hand under her chin staring at the movie in concentration as her lips moves along with the script in the movie. Apparently the girl was a big fan of this movie.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Why did you tell me to look? I can't stop laughing now"

Heather laughed imagining how Naya was cracking up on the other end of the row "Hey, I bought some candy. Want some?"

Naya's eyes sparkled as she read the text "YES, this is why I love you"

"Hey Dianna" Heather whispered as she elbowed Dianna to get her attention.

"Yes?" The blonde asked as she kept her eyes glued on the screen.

"Pass this to Naya" She gave the girl a box of sour patch kids.

"Where did yo..."

"Just pass it along"

Naya was eagerly awaiting the candy as the other girls hurried to pass the box to her and return to the movie. Amber rolled her eyes as she passed the box of candy to Naya.

"Finally" She sighed as she happily opened the box "What the fuck?"

"Shhh!" Jenna said.

Heather started laughing as she heard Naya's reaction to the empty box of candy.

Naya pulled out her phone and angrily texted Heather "You ate all the candy!"

Heather was trying to control her laughing. Yes, it was a really stupid, childish joke, but it was making the movie go fast and that was all that mattered. "I found the empty box on the floor, it isn't even mine"

"Ewwwwwww Hemo!" Naya would've usually been pissed by such a stupid joke but Heather was being just to cute to stay mad at. "You were just teasing me, not fair."

Heather bit her lower lip between her teeth, she knew that what she was about to text was crossing the line the girls had just established a couple of hours before but she couldn't really stop herself "You're sexy when I tease you"

Naya readjusted herself on her seat as she knew where the conversation was going. It was completely crossing the dangerous line but when it came to Heather she had no control. She was in the middle of typing her response when Amber sighed and turned to look at her.

"Okay, I'm done. Girl you need to go to the row behind us. That freaking light is blinding me!"

"What? No, it's not." Naya responded.

"Uhm, yes it is" Dianna leaned over to look at Naya, then turn to Heather "You guys are blinding us all with your cellphones, just go to the row behind us..." She looked at them kindly "Please"

"Ugh" Naya stood up annoyed.

Amber breathed a sigh of relief "Finally"

Naya laughed "Oh like you know what this stupid movie is about"

"You got us kicked out of our row" Heather giggled as Naya took a seat next to her right behind Lea.

"Nu-uh" She pointed her finger at her blonde friend "It was you and you're teasing"

"Me?" Heather acted surprised "I don't know what you are talking about"

Naya crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed as she looked at the screen "This movie is so boring, we should've just stayed home and played Jenga" She suddenly realize how her words could be misunderstood "Regular Jenga...not adult Jenga, I meant the one with the bricks..." Heather nodded "You know what I tried to say."

The girls looked at each other awkwardly.

"But regular Jenga isn't that fun" Heather shrugged.

"Our Jenga is" Naya whispered, her body tensing up by the second.

Heather tried to lean away from Naya on her seat but somehow gravity was pulling her towards the Latina. She placed her hand in her seat but soon felt the warm touch of a tanned hand over it. She turned to look at Naya but the girl was staring at the screen as if nothing was going on.

Naya knew this was dangerous but couldn't stop herself from drawing small circles on the girl's wrist. Heather's breathing increased "Nay..."

"Shhh" Naya whispered back and moved her hand over Heather's thigh "Just let me"

Heather could feel her heart beating faster and faster as Naya's hand started to travel upwards. She wondered if the other girls were able to hear her increased breathing. Naya stopped staring at the screen and turned on her seat so that her lips were able to get close to Heather's neck. She lingered a couple of seconds without touching them, just enjoying the way Heather would tremble every time she got closer. "Looks like I'm doing the teasing now" She whispered and Heather felt her whole body go weak. Her fingers finally found their way inside Heather's pants and the blonde almost died as she felt Naya moving her hand against her. "Yes" She whispered, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted.

"You're so ready for me" She felt Naya's lips curl into a smile against her neck and wanted nothing more to feel those same lips against her own. She turned her head to meet her when the lights in the theatre suddenly came back on stopping her right in her tracks.

Naya's hand immediately returned to her as she tried to hide the obvious glistening on her fingers.

"It was a great movie Lea, props for picking it" Dianna smiled at Lea as the girls got up from their seats.

"Thank you, I'm glad you all enjoyed it" Lea said as she smiled at the girls.

"I would've enjoyed it more if Miss. Rivera had kept her phone on her purse and not on her lap the whole time" Amber said giving a disapproving look to Naya who was still sitting in her seat.

"Sorry!" Naya said honestly "It was just too boring"

"The ending wasn't boring" Heather said, her breathing just returning to normal.

Naya turned to Heather and smiled "It was a cliffhanger though" She bit her lower lip "I think it needs a sequel"

Heather nodded "It definitely left me hanging and I didn't enjoy that"

Jenna interrupted "Uhmm, that makes no sense. Did you guys even see the same movie as us?"

"Never mind" Naya and Heather said at the same time, receiving weird looks from the other actresses.

The girls started to walk towards the exit. Heather and Naya were the last ones to get up since they needed to make themselves presentable. Lea was about to exit the theatre when she turned around to hurry her other two friends "Hey gu..." She stopped when she saw Heather standing up and buttoning her jeans, while Naya cleaned her fingers on her jeans. "Oh my God" Lea whispered and quickly exited the theatre before the girls could notice her.

**So...what do you guys think! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. give suggestions, all of that jazz. thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, finally a new chapter hahaha, thanks for waiting. The more you review, the faster I update haha. Oh, and the next chapter will def be super intersting...please review. **

closed the door of her trailer and pressed her forehead against it "Finally" She whispered to herself. They had just finished rehearsing Heather's number, "Run the World", and Naya couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over the dancing blonde, and the arousal growing inside of her.

After the movie theatre incident the girls had been trying their best to control themselves around each other, but it was proving harder every day. Naya practically ran from the rehearsing room as soon as the music stopped, she needed some air that didn't smell like her favorite person.

"Finally what?"

Naya jumped when she heard the other person in the room, she turned to look at Lea who was sitting on the red couch in the trailer she and Heather shared "Shit Lea, you scared me!"

Lea shrugged "Oops, sorry"

Naya sighed "It's okay. What's up?"

Lea crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the Latina intensely "You tell me"

"Uhmm, what?"

Lea, realizing that her confronting look wasn't going to work, shook her head "Nothing, sorry"

Naya hopped over to the couch and took a seat next to her friend "So, what's up?" She smiled at the shorter brunette.

"I just want to talk...about girl stuff" She smiled back.

Naya laughed "Girl stuff, seriously? Do you want me to teach you how to put on a tampon or something?" The sarcasm spilling from her words.

Lea rolled her eyes "I was thinking more about boys"

"Boys? Did that douche you're dating hurt you? Because I'll swear I'll kick his as..." Naya was about to jump from the couch when Lea stopped her.

"No, no. Wait, you think my boyfriend is a douche?"

"Those are some lovely shoes" Naya tried to fix the situation "Are they vegan?"

It worked "Yeeees! I love them, and no animals were hur..." Lea shook her head "Wait, we were talking about boys"

"Ugh, okay"

"How are things with Douglas?"

Naya looked at her strangely, Lea had never asked about her and Douglas' relationship before. "Gooood, why?"

"I was thinking we should go on a double date!" She clapped "It would be super fun, just cute couples going out for a delicious vegan mea..."

"I'm going to stop you right there" Naya shook her head "I don't think we'll go"

"But you said you and Douglas are going strong"

"I wouldn't use the word strong...we...we are just having fun"

"There's always space for more fun!" Lea said hopefully.

It wasn't that Lea was homophobic and didn't want her two girl friends to date. She did, she always knew those two had a chemistry that just couldn't be from a simple friendship, but she also knew Naya's dating patterns and didn't want to see two of her best friends hurt. Maybe it was best if Naya just stayed with Douglas until Heather and her could control themselves or get passed whatever they were doing. Heather had been with Taylor for a long time, she didn't want her friend to give up something so secure for just some fun with unpredictable Latina.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea"

"Wrong idea about what?" Douglas walked into the trailer "Hey babe" He smiled at Naya before leaning in to give the girl a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey" Naya tried to seem excited for his visit, but failed. "We were just talking about Ryan and this scene he wants us to play"

Lea wasn't a big fan of lying but kept her mouth shut.

"Hey Lea, how's everything?"

"Fine, great, perfect, couldn't be better."

Douglas laughed at the awkwardness "Oookay..." He pointed his index finger at Naya "I was thinking you and I could try this amazing new restaurant down Sunset, it's a date?"

"Douglas I don't kno..."

Douglas interrupted her and turned to Lea "You should come too, it can be a double date."

"Uhmm...I can't" Lea said quickly.

"She can't" Naya nodded.

"I have to go buy paint" Lea cursed herself, she was horrible at lying.

"Paint?" Naya looked at the girl in disbelief, for being so good at acting she was a really horrible lier. "Oh yes, paint. You told me about that thing you're...painting"

"Oh, okay" Douglas smiled "That's okay. It will just be me and Nay.."

He was interrupting by the blonde that busted through the door "You couldn't handle my outfit, huh?" Heather immediately stopped when she noticed that Naya wasn't the only one in the room "Oh shit"

"Shit" Naya cursed under her breath.

Douglas laughed "Why couldn't Naya handle your outfit?" His eyes traveled over the blonde's very exposed body "Looks perfect to me" He said trying not to cross the friendship line.

"Uhm.."

"Yeah, why wouldn't Naya be okay with your current outfit Hemo?" Lea said teasingly, she might as well have fun with this whole situation.

"Well...uhmm...Naya is offended by this outfit they made me wear."

"I am?" Naya looked at Heather...she was definitely not offended by it "I mean, I am!"

"You are?" Lea laughed "You of all people are offended by that"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naya said defensively.

Lea raised her hands "I'm just saying"

"Ugh" Naya rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'm just looking out for Heather, I don't want people to look at her dressed like that...you never know what goes on in people's heads"

Heather laughed "Oh I do"

Everyone looked to look at her, realizing she has spoke out-loud she did her best to fix the awkward situation "And it's no bueno."

"That's just because my baby is a great friend" Douglas leaned down and gave Naya a kiss. Heather looked at the floor trying not to let her jealousy show, she decided to block all of her senses at the time "...what do you say?"

Heather was still staring at the floor.

"Heather?"

"Uhm, what?"

Douglas smiled at her "What do you say? Sound good?"

"Sure!" She had no idea what she had just agreed on.

"Great, double date it is then"

"Wait, what?" Heather snapped.

"See you guys later then, can't wait to see Taylor again"

"Wha..." Heather watched as Douglas left the trailer.

Naya buried her face in her hands.

"Oh boy" Lea whispered to herself.

**Soooo...let me know what you want to happen next! Please review!**


End file.
